JUNTOS AL FIN
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Kentin volvió de la escuela militar solo volvio por alguien su amada Elli, mi primer fic lemon de corazón de melón dedicado a Elli-chan espero q les guste


**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNTOS AL FIN**

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami_

**-**X-

.

.

El día habia comenzado como de constumbre, soleado aburrido nada nuevo en Sweet Amoris todo era lo mismo, desde sus peleas con Castiel, Nathaliel era un lio con Amber y Lyssandro como siempre perdiendo todo, todo era igual tan monótono, llego al salón de clases todas las chicas hablaban de un chico que estaba sentado cerca de su asiento, cuando entro al salón vio con claridad como el la miro sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello castaño desordenado endemoniadamente el chico era atractivo ella ahora entendió porque todas estaban sobre el, Elli lo miro y no le presto mucha atencion y volvió a su asiento, la clase con el señor Farres paso como siempre, el chico solo la miraba de vez en cuando, cuando el día termino, vio como el chico beso a Amber la cual se sentía halagada, pero luego cuando lo vio decirle que era una fácil, no pudo evitar sonreir, el chico nuevo era interesante, pero sin embargo su corazón pertenecía a alguien, a Ken, el chico podrá no ser el mas atractivo pero era el mas dulce que ella conoció, admite no haberle dicho antes que lo queria pero ahora solo espera su regreso, ella pensaba aun en el tanto que no noto cuando el joven se acerco a ella.

-Hola Elii.- Ella estaba sorprendida por ver que el supiera sobre ella, el chico intento tomarla por la cintura y besarla en los labio pero ella retrocedió empujándolo lejos.

-Yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas.- El chico solo la miro un poco descepcionado.

-¿De quien?

-Es mi amigo, se llama Ken lo espero, si no te molesta lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo y no estoy interesada en alguien mas.- El chico la miro y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Yo soy Ken!- Elli abrio los ojos como platos, una cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no lo podía creer respiro profundo para sonar normal.

-No te creo y no me gustan esta clases de bromas.- Elli trato de hablar normalmente.

-Espero que aun tengas el oso que te ragale, volvi aquí solo por ti.- Santo cielo de verdad era Ken, Elli lo abrazo con fuerza aun no podía creer que fuera Ken su amigo, pero luego recordó todo lo que dijo que lo ama y se sonrojo.

-Ken, de haber sabido que era tu no hubiera dicho todo.- su rostro estaba rojo, sus mejillas se miraban adorables, el la abrazo.

-¡Yo también te amo!- Elli se sonrojo mas estaba apunto de desmayarse, llevaba tacones y su cuerpo estaba débil, Kentin, la tomo por la cintura antes de besar sus labios, suavemente, aun estaban en el instituto, por lo que no pudieron evitar que Amber los viera y diera un grito de furia y total enojo, Elli tomo sus cosas, y Kentin la invito a ir a su casa, ella quedo encantada, sus padres no estarían toda la semana en casa por lo tanto solo les diría que se quedaría en casa de una amiga y Kentin pues sus padres decidieron irse y dejarlo vivir solo, todo estaba siendo perfecto, el no podía evitar mirarla, pues estaba hermosa, con sus jeans de color gris, una blusa manga larga de color blanca, unos botines con tacon de color negro y su cabello marron, que había risado a propósito pues ella tiene cabello lasio, se veía hermosa. Las ondas de sus risos llegaban a su espalda media, su estatura mediana llevaba sus tacones y a pesar de ella no se veía mas alta que el, ella le sonrio al verlo tan atento a sus movimientos, tenían tanto que hablar se moria de ganar por saber de el, llegaron a la casa, era un barrio muy pintoresco y estaba situado en la zona residencial de los militares, no estaba tan lejos de su casa y del instituto, Kentin abrio la puerta y le permitió entrar a ella primero, era todo un caballero, la casa estaba perfectamente amueblada era hermosa, ni siquiera podría creer que el viviera ahí y menos que mantuviera en total aseo la casa, le indico la cocina la cual estaba hermosa con los pantries, la cocina y el comedor el cual tenia velas y los azafates que hacían conbinacion con la mesa y el resto de la cocina, el puso el café en la cafetera.

-Ken…- ella interrumpió el silencio.

-Ya no soy Ken llamame Kentin.- Elii abrio los ojos como platos, ella siempre le llamo asi.

-Hagamos un trato frente a los demás te llamare Kentin y cuando estemos solos te dire Ken.- ella le miro suplicante para lo que se rio al ver su rostro tan inocente.

-De acuerdo pero ¿Por qué me quieres llamar Ken y no Kentin?- no pudo evitar no preguntar el había cambiado ya no era aquel niño nerd y tonto al que las chicas golpeaban y trataban mal, ahora era un nerd, atractivo hasta el infarto que estuvo en la escuela militar que volvió por su amor.

-Porque me enamore de ti cuando antes de que te fueras a la escuela militar.- Cielos el estaba en shock ella dijo que lo amo desde siempre sin dudas espero mucho por ello. La cafetera termino de hacer el café, tomo dos tazas grandes y las lleno, el sabia que Elii tenia una enorme fascinación por el café y el pues aun adora sus galletas de chocolate, saco un pastel de chocolate y ella tomo dos platos y sirvió el pastel, saco sus galletas y coloco dos por cada plato, ambos reian y estaban felices por compartir tiempo juntos reian le hablo mucho sobre, ella le conto todo lo que paso en Sweet Amoris desde que tuvo que perseguir a Kiki y los lios de Amber y Natahaliel, el estaba escuchando todo, pero no pudo resistir mas se inclino hacia ella y la beso en los labios ella se sonrojo y miro sus ojos verdes que estaban atentos observándola, tomo su cuello y el la apego a ella, como estaba sentada no la había acercado lo suficiente, la levanto de la silla y ella enrollo sus piernas en su cintura su fuerza era impresionante parecía que no cargaba nada que era un pluma, la llevo a su cuarto y la recostó en la cama, se situo sobre ella mientras la besaba con delicadeza, sus manos viajaban placenteramente por el cuerpo de Elii, separo sus labios para besar su cuello, el sabor de su perfume le resultaba embriagador reunió sus labios y el delicioso sabor del café que acababan de beber se encotraba en sus labios volviéndolo mas adictivo, mientras mas la besaba mas la queria, escucho a su mente y se detuvo si seguia asi probablemente acabaría arrebatandole todo a ella.

-¡Elii te amo pero si no quieres hacerlo entenderé!- decía entre constantes jadeos.

-¡Ken tomame te he esperado mucho tiempo!- Solo eso necesitaba escuchar y continuo besándola, sus manos viajaban mas placenteramente Elii paro el beso antes de que el tomara su camisa y la quitara.- ¡Mis pechos son pequeños mejor dicho soy una tabla de planchar asi como Castiel me dice y aun soy virgen!

-¡Elii me pareces hermosa y si no tienes senos grandes no importa y yo también soy virgen!- Kentin se sonrojo antes decer esto.- ¡en el campamento me masturbaba pensando en ti!- Elii se sonrojo y lo beso con mas fiereza, le quito la camisa, ella toco su pecho y su abdomen Dios este hombre era perfecto, Dios bendiga la escuela militar parecía un Adonis, el no se quedaría atrás tomo la blusa de Elii y comenzó a desabotonar los botones, continuo besándola y bajo a sus pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos, asi la dejo con su ropa interior que era de color rosa fucsia, se veía hermoso el conjunto contrastaba con su piel haciéndola mas cremosa, tomo sus pecho y los toco, beso su cuello dejando un reguero en el hasta sus senos con una mano pudo deshacerse de el, beso a Elii mientras ella trataba de deshacerse de su pantalón y su bóxer por completo, Kentin termino de quitárselos el solo, y salió glorioso su miembro bien dotado digno de un militar, era hermoso, grande levantado, tenia unas venas verdes que lo hacían ver mas grueso y apetecible, Elii estaba sonrojada, ella apretó sus testículos desde su base mientras el besaba sus pechos y con su lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones rosados, el gimio como un tigre al sentir esa mano traviesa subir y bajar la longitud de este, el tomo sus bragas y las quito de un tiron, metió su mano y acaricio sus labios vaginales, Elii no lo dejaría dominar apretó sus testículos sacándole un fuerte gemido, el le dejo proceder, el se acosto a un lado y ella se subió en el, tomo su pene totalmente levantado y lo lamio, luego con su pulgar hizo un movimiento en el glande, que lo hizo estremecer tomo la punta de el y lo metió en su boca Ken estaba sonrojado, y gruñendo como un animal en pleno apareamiento, tomo su cabeza y la empujo a tragarse su miembro completamente, el estaba perdido, Elii saboreaba el liquido preseminal, Kentin saco su miembro de su boca e invertio las posiciones debia probar a su chica, comenzó a besar su abdomen y bajo despacio hasta que llego a su intimidad, ella gimio al sentir su lengua en su clítoris, el abrio sus piernas y ella estaba humeda, de su lengua corrió una enorme cantidad de liquido, introdujo dos dedos y los saco mientras con su lengua jugaba con su clítoris, ella gritaba estaba tan consumida en la pasion que su cuerpo tenia una capa perlada de sudor.

-¡Ken…! ¡Hazlo ya!- Ella suplicaba que la poseyera.

-¡Estas deliciosa!- sonrio mientras se posicionaba sobre ella y besaba sus labios, tomo su miembro y coloco la punta en la entrada de Elii la cual estaba sonrojada viendo los bellos ojos verdes de Kentin.- Dolera un poco…- Ella asintió ambos estaban hipnotizados en sus ojos, con suavidad comenzó a introducir su miembro, era demasiado grueso, el no queria hacerle daño pero al final tuvo que utilizar su fuerza y entrar en la cavidad de ella haciendo que se rompiera la barrera de la virginidad ella grito y el la abrazo fuerte queria sufrir una parte de ese dolor, Elli balanceo sus caderas el dolor aun permanecia pero ahora era mas soprtable, él la miro antes comenzar abalancearce, sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados ella movia sus caderas y con sus manos tomo acariciaba la espalda plana y sudorosa de el, Kentin aumento las embestidas, con una mano tomo los pequeños pechos de Elii y ella gemia del placer que le daba, el movimiento de la cama los hubiera delatado si alguien hubiera estado ahí, pero como estaban solos debían disfrutarse pasaron duros meses necesitándose y ahora se complementaban, Kentin estaba rojo, estaba a punto de correrse, sus gemidos eran fuertes y masculinos, Elii sabia que también esta próxima a venirse.

-¡Vente con migo!- ella tenia los ojos llorosos de tanto gemir.- ¿quieres que me vega dentro?

-Si… vente dentro.- su respiración era agitada.- ¡me puse la inyección!- Kentin no espero mas y derramo su semilla caliente en el interior de vientre, Elii sentía el liquido brotar de su cuerpo, era caliente, el estaba le sonrio y la volvió a besar mientras se colocaba a su lado y la abrazaba, tenían ahora un buen tiempo juntos, la adrenalina del momento y la pasión que los consumio los hizo dejar dormidos, abrazandose, aun quedaba tiempo y probablemente lo haría por el resto de la noche, ellos al fin volvían a estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno aquí les dejo este fic que va dedicado a Elii-chan quien pudo contestar a un acertijo que había publicado en el grupo de Corazon de Melon Perverter, debo decir que este fic me causo unos pequeños problemas pero que al final espero que haya salido como esperaban Espero que te guste mucho Elii te lo ganaste! Espero sus reviews es el primer lemon que he escrito completo de corazón de melón .Nos vemos. _


End file.
